


Sinto a falta da minha cama

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fear, Ficlet, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepovers
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Eu entendo. Eu também a primeira vez que passei a noite fora teve um pouco de medo para não estar na minha cama, mas...”“Eu não tenho medo.”





	Sinto a falta da minha cama

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Sinto a falta da minha cama**

Yamada veia claramente que Yuri começava a estar tenso.

Era sábado, e naquela manhã a mãe do menor tinha-lhe levado para a casa de Ryosuke, como tinham-se entendido desde quase uma semana já.

Chinen teria tido de passar lá a noite, e à medida que aproximava-se a hora de dormir, Ryosuke veia-o agitar-se mais e mais, nervoso.

Não tinha perguntado nada, mas tinha-o encontrado bastante estranho.

Tinha-se divertido naquele dia, estava certo.

Tinham jogado no jardim toda a manhã, depois do almoço tinham descansado um pouco e depois tinham voltado a jogar.

Ele estava muito satisfeito de esse dia, e estava certo que o menor também fosse.

Então, não compreendia a repentina mudança de humor, a maneira como olhava em volta franzir a sobrancelha, como se fosse irritado de algo.

A sua mãe tinha-os posto na cama um pouco depois do jantar, a dar um beijo na bochecha a ambos e a desligar a luz, a deixar acesa a lâmpada na mesa de cabeceira, a saber bem que o seu filho tinha medo de ficar às escuras.

Ryosuke tinha fechado os olhos, tinha dito boa noite a Chinen, mas não tinha podido dormir.

Continuava a ouvir o menor agitar-se no futon ao lado da sua cama, andar às voltas, sem encontrar paz.

Por fim tinha-se cansado de escuta-lo e tinha-se sentado no colchão, a olha-lo com a cabeça inclinada dum lado.

“Yuri? Há algum problema?” perguntou-lhe, preocupado.

Viu o menor sentar-se também, a morder-se um lábio e a apertar o futon numa mão.

“Não. Não tenho problemas.” murmurou, pouco convencido. “Só é a primeira vez que passo a noite fora de casa.” explicou, sem dizer mais nada.

Yamada sorriu ligeiramente, a sair da cama e a ir a sentar-se ao seu lado no futon.

“Eu entendo. Eu também a primeira vez que passei a noite fora teve um pouco de medo para não estar na minha cama, mas...” começou a dizer, mas o menor interrompeu-lhe imediatamente.

“ _Eu não tenho medo_.” chiou Yuri, irritado. “Só estou a dizer que... não estou habituado a dormir no futon. Só isso. Estou habituado ao meu colchão. E à minha manta, a com os carrinhos.” tomou o futon na mão, como para fazer-lhe ver. “Este só é branco. Enerva-me.”

Levantou-se, a agarrar um canto da manta que cobria a cama de Yamada.

“A tua não é mau. A minha é mais bonita, mas esta com os animais também é boa.” disse-lhe, com ar alusivo.

Ryosuke franziu a sobrancelha, a entender o que queria dizer o menor.

“Está bem.” concedeu. “Se nos aconchegamos, podemos estar ambos na minha cama.” disse-lhe, a voltar a deitar-se e a tentar de dar bastante lugar ao menor, quem meteu-se feliz ao seu lado, a apoiar a cabeça na almofada e a sorrir.

“Obrigado, Ryo-chan! Assim é muito melhor!” exclamou, a virar-se para ele. “E eu não tenho medo.” reiterou, a fechar os olhos.

Yamada abanou a cabeça, sem responder.

Sabia que o que Yuri não gostava era a ideia de dormir a sós numa cama que não fosse a sua, e que talvez tinha um pouco de medo, mesmo que nunca ia admiti-lo, mas fingiu de acreditar nele, como sempre estava habituado a fazer em situações como essa.

Afinal, não importava.

Deitou-se, a tentar de não incomoda-lo, e a apoiar a cabeça na almofada ao lado da sua, a olhar a sua expressão serene antes de fechar os olhos.

O que importava, era que Yuri continuasse a ser feliz.


End file.
